gtafandomcom-20200222-history
San Andreas Coast Guard (HD Universe)
The San Andreas Coast Guard, known also as the National Coast GuardNational Coast Guard: Tula "Coast Guard" livery and the United States Coast GuardAs implied by the "US COASTGUARD" texture on the cap of Coast Guards. , is a law enforcement agency appearing in Grand Theft Auto V. Description Coast Guard officers appear in Grand Theft Auto V. They are found patrolling around the coastal areas in Predators. Two to four officers can appear at a time in the boat. The are most commonly found around the Los Santos International Airport and regularly between Cape Catfish and El Gordo Lighthouse. Engaging the personnel will incur a two-star wanted level. Killing one will escalate this to three stars. When wanted, the coast guard will announce themselves over loudspeak in an identical manner to regular police cars. They will often exclaim things like "stop the boat" and "exit the boat". The player can use a Coast Guard actor in Director Mode in the enhanced version. Coast guard do not appear in regular patrols in GTA Online, except for in scripted missions. They will however spawn when the player is wanted and is either in the water or in a boat. The Stromberg, Oppressor Mk II and Deluxo do not trigger their spawn when in or hovering over water, however. Uniform The uniform worn by patrolling officers is a navy blue shirt and trousers, waterproof boots and a high-vis orange, white and silver life jacket, with an American flag displayed on the right breast. On the back of the life jacket, it says "COAST GUARD". In the original version on PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, the life jacket has a Coast Guard emblem on the left breast, however in the enhanced version of the game, this is replaced by the Los Santos Lifeguard emblem. They are also occasionally seen wearing sunglasses. Predators that spawn after a player already has a wanted level will be manned by standard uniformed LSPD officers without the Coast Guard life jackets. Vehicles *Predator *Tula (Livery only) Tula-GTAO-front-CoastGuardLivery.png|A Tula with "Coast Guard" livery in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) PolicePredator-GTAV-front.png|A Police Predator in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Weapons *Pistol *Micro-SMG Gallery LSPA-GTAV-Coastguardofficer.jpg|GTAV original version look. LSPA-GTAV-Coastguardofficer2.jpg|On land. CoastGuard-GTAV-PS3_Corpse.png|Original Coast Guard logo. Director_Mode_Actors_GTAVpc_Emergency_M_Coastguard.png|Director Mode Coast Guard Emergency Service actor. LSPA-CoastGuard-GTAV-InPredator.png|Enhanced version found at El Gordo Lighthouse, note the Lifeguard emblem. Coast_Guard-GTAV-RearView.png|Rear view showing life jacket markings. Tula-GTAV-LifeguardTextures.png|Various Coast Guard textures appearing on the Tula. CoastGuard-GTAV-USCG01.png|'USCG' (Coast Guard) ped textures in the enhanced version of the game, showing the Los Santos Lifeguard logo instead of the original Coast Guard emblem. CoastGuard-GTAV-USCG01P.png|'USCG' (Coast Guard) ped prop textures in the enhanced version of the game, showing a different emblem. See Also *Los Santos Police Department - Local police department serving Los Santos. *Los Santos Lifeguard - A lifeguard agency serving the coastal areas and beaches of Los Santos. *The Port Authority of Los Santos - Law enforcement protecting ports of Los Santos. *San Andreas Coast Guard (3D Universe) - 3D Universe counterpart. References Navigation ru:SACG Category:Police Category:Law Enforcement Category:Police Departments Category:HD Universe